


Band-Aid

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Gen, Healing, Kid!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants Mickey Mouse band-aids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aid

It wasn’t until he started school that Derek figured out that when other children got hurt, they didn’t get better. He was familiar with pain. It was something that happened the few seconds after you fall from a tree, or touch the macaroni pan. But it seemed to last longer with other kids. They cried and they got purple marks on their skin.

When kids fell, teachers took them away and they came back with Mickey Mouse band-aids. It wasn’t fair, because Derek got hurt and no one ever knew. He didn’t get to be alone with teachers _or_ the red band-aids.

At the grocery store Derek tried to sneak some Toy Story band-aids into the grocery cart, but Mom found them and made him put the box back on the shelf. He started crying, and she flashed her red eyes. He stopped.

When they got home, she pulled him onto her lap. Dad was fighting with Peter, so she whispered in his ear. She told him that healing was a gift, and he should be proud of it. Children who couldn’t heal were weaker than him, and he shouldn’t try to be like them.

“Never pretend to be weak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in the idea of Derek going through childhood as a werewolf. I may do more oneshots like this; Derek growing up and feeling different.


End file.
